There are three real numbers $x$ that are not in the domain of $$f(x) = \frac{1}{1+\frac{1}{1+\frac 1x}}.$$ What is the sum of those three numbers?
Explanation: There are three denominators in the formula for $f(x)$: $$x, \quad 1+\frac 1x, \quad 1+\frac{1}{1+\frac 1x}.$$ For $f(x)$ to be undefined, one of these denominators must be $0$. We go through them one by one.

The simplest denominator, $x$, is $0$ if $x=0$.

The second denominator, $1+\frac 1x$, is $0$ if $x=-1$.

The third denominator, $1+\frac{1}{1+\frac 1x}$, is $0$ if $$\frac{1}{1+\frac 1x} = -1.$$ We can solve like this: \begin{align*}
-1 &= 1+\frac 1x \\
-2 &= \frac 1x \\
x &= -\frac 12
\end{align*}

Thus, the sum of the three points not in the domain of $f(x)$ is $0+(-1)+\left(-\frac 12\right) = \boxed{-\frac 32}$.